The field of the invention pertains to large self propelled lawn mowers and in particular to mowers with front mounted mower decks having a plurality of rotary cutting blades.
Through the years a variety of machines for lawn mowing large expanses of grass evenly and smoothly have been developed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,952,961 and 3,116,583 disclose tractor towed mowers for large expanses. U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,740 discloses a self propelled mower for large expanses. Concomitant with the need to mow large expanses economically is the need for good maneuverability and accuracy when trimming about trees, shrubs, gardens and structures. Gangs of mowers towed by a tractor are effective for the former, however, hand or small powered mowers are required for the latter when gang mowers are used. Examples of small self propelled mowers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,193,712 and 3,152,431. As a result self propelled riding mowers with a central or front mounted deck have been developed. Central or front mounted decks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,114,096 and 2,134,115, both of which also disclose belt driven multiple blade spindles. These mowers also disclose rotating and counterrotating blades.
To cut a swath substantially wider than the tractor on large expanses and accommodate uneven terrain the mower deck may be divided into hinged sections or wings. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,952,961 and 3,116,583 illustrate winged sections each having an individual spindle and blade. Although shown here on tractor towed mower decks, such hinged wings are also used on front mounted mower decks.